Garret Traver-Z
The Garret Traver-Z is an executive sports car in Just Cause 2. Appearance It's a modern sports car that strongly resembles the Nissan Z. The front resembles that of the Rossion Q1 and Ferrari 599 GTB Fiorano, while the back resembles that of the Ford GT90 Concept. For some reason, the logo seen on the car reads "Civadier". The incorrect logo may be the result of a reused asset. It only spawns in black in freeroam and from the Black Market, but a red version is supplied for various races. In the mission 'Taking Candy From a Millionaire' it spawns in white and in 'An Officer and a Hitman' it spawns in light tan. Performance Out of all the land vehicles in the game, the Garret has the highest top speed. It is very difficult to control at high speeds. When upgraded to level 6, a turret is added to the rear. The Garret, when fully upgraded, is the only vehicle fast enough to make the jump over the canyon located at X:11345 Y:23620. It is capable of outrunning the Panau Military. It can even outrun hostile choppers if it's driving on a flat, straight road. It's not very durable and takes damage relatively quickly. This makes the mounted turret impractical, though it's still a good choice for hit-and-run missions because of its speed capabilities. Locations *It can be purchased from the Black Market for $40,000. When you upgrade your Black Market version to level 6 however, it will spawn with 2 machine guns, unless specified below. *Unique white one appears in the Ular Boys mission Taking Candy From a Millionaire. This car belongs to Tom Gunawan and Rico has to hijack it for Sri Irawan. Marked red - Heat. No machine guns. *A red one is provided for a race challenge in Panau City, called "Panau City Speed Freak", the race is located at X:1060; Y:13165. Marked green - heatless. *A red one is provided for a race challenge in the Lautan Lama Desert, called "Kampung Nur Cahaya Road". Marked green - heatless. *A black one is parked at X:6390; Y:24375, near a Gas Station. Marked green - heatless. This location was first used in Just Cause 2 Demo. This one is the only one that spawns during free-roam gameplay. *Unique tan one appears at a Colonel's mansion in the Roaches mission An Officer and a Hitman in a desert camouflage color and a top-mounted turret located at X:10865; Y:25160. Marked red - Heat. *A black one is owned by some witnesses during the mission Rico's Day in Court. Marked red - heat. Trivia *It's good for drifting. *It's inexpensive compared to the other Black Market vehicles. *"Garret" may be a reference to the turbo-charger manufacturer of the same name. *It's the successor to the Garret Paladin from Just Cause (1), a similarly designed supercar featuring machine guns, and predecessor to the Weaponized Serpente from Just Cause 3. *The other land vehicle starting with "G" in this game is the GV-104 Razorback. *It's made by the fictional Garret company. *Even though it is manufactured by Garret, there is a crescent moon logo reading Civadier, which could possibly mean this vehicle was originally meant to be produced by Civadier. *Other than missions (including races), there is only one place where this vehicle spawns, and that is at the gas station mentioned above. *It is one of 4 Sports cars in Just Cause 2, the others being the Titus ZJ, Mancini Cavallo 1001 and Civadier 999. *The tires on this vehicle are labelled "Avalanche Sport", directly referencing Avalanche Studios. *On the Black Market screen, it shows a unique unobtainable orange version. Gallery Garret Traver-Z Race.jpg|The special red version you can get by doing certain Races. Epic stunt ramp near Sungai Curah.png|This car might be the only land vehicle that can make this Stunt jump. The ramp is at about X:11360; Y:23600. Garret Traver-Z (modified).png|A modified one. (Panau Police Mod) Rico's Day in Court witnesses' Garret Traver-Z.JPG|The witnesses' one in Rico's Day in Court. Note the machine guns. If you upgraded your Black Market version to level 6, it will have machine guns. This actually is pretty much the Black Market version, except that it is red-marked. Rico's Day in Court witnesses' Garret Traver-Z (2).JPG|The back view. Sri Irawan would have a fun time in this. Colonel's Garret Traver-Z An Officer and a Hitman (2).JPG|One owned by a unnamed colonel in An Officer and a Hitman. Colonel's Garret Traver-Z An Officer and a Hitman.JPG|Another view (albeit damaged) Garret Traver-Z at gas station.JPG|At a gas station somewhere in the Lautan Lama Desert. Garret Traver-Z (race).JPG|One provided for a race. Garret Traver-Z (race) (2).JPG|Another view. Red Garret Traver-Z race (2).JPG|Provided for another race in Panau City. Red Garret Traver-Z race.JPG|Provided for another race. 220px-Nissan_350Z_flickr.jpg|The Nissan 350Z (Or Fairly Z) one of the many cars it is based off. 280px-Ferrari599_A6_1.JPG|The Ferrari 599 GTB Fiorano, one of many cars it is based off. 280px-Rossion_Q1.JPG|The Rosin Q1, one of many cars it resembles. Ford_GT90_back.jpg|The Ford GT90, the car the rear resembles. Just_cause_2_garret_civadier_logo_close-up.png|The Civadier logo seen on the hood and rear of the car. Category:Just Cause 2 Vehicles Category:Content Category:Faction vehicles in Panau